one is silver and the other's gold
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: he's not perfect, but he's still the Golden Boy. And you're just silver, not as valuable as gold, not good enough for gold. Or are you? -MollyLysander- -NextGen- -freeverse-


**one is silver and the other's gold**  
_MollyLysander_

**freeverse**

**maybe  
**you just weren't good for him in the first place

_maybe_  
he's too good for you

_(blueblue eyes that can be seen from miles away  
brown hair that's always tousled  
a talent for Quidditch_)

they say  
he's not perfect

he's _not_, you know  
but he's still **golden boy**  
_perfection, perfection, perfection_  
is that all that matters?

you're just the ball of fire  
"_keep that fire, girl_"

and he's just cool, smooth ice  
_"you're just jealous_"

_(so maybe you are  
what does that mean_?)

tick, tick, **tick**

time won't wait for _you_  
time never waits for _him_

she's all but _gorgeous_  
veela blood  
sitting in the Quidditch stands  
cheering out his name

_(you are too  
but your voice is __**overshadowed **__by hers_)

**o v e r s h a d o w e d**  
you're never noticed unless  
you're _terribly loud_  
or _terribly annoying_  
is that all you want to be, _girl_?

loud&annoying  
_m o l l y w e a s l e y_

you're _prettyprettypretty_  
but she's **beautybeautybeauty**

it's the championship  
he's up in the air  
_(score!_)

gryffindor's up  
_scorescorescore_  
red&gold pride, baby

the snitch is out  
_(go, go, __**go**__, Lysander Scamander_)  
it's all _his_  
they win again

so what if you can **write**?  
it's not like it _matters_  
(it's not like _you_ m a t t e r)

you're only noticed if you're  
a **Quidditch** player or  
a **Potions **ace or  
a talented **wizard** or  
a **Charms freak**  
so what if you can **write** like nobody's business?

it's not _valued_, **appreciated**  
it's not a cool talent

so you just blend_blend_ into the background  
you're _f a d i n g _away  
right beside your sister, the actress  
your cousin, the musician  
where is your time to shine?

because _here_ it's all about Quidditch  
and going out in a **blaze of glory**

(_"This is amazing. Did you know?"  
"It's not like anyone cares, Lysander.")_

but in the end, does it matter?  
will they count how many _girlfriends_ you had?  
how many **friends** you obtained?

no, but writing talent is never_ lost_  
it's not something to **f a d e a w a y**

even if your _love_ does  
_(and yes, you might have fallen in love with him  
but every other girl has too  
so what does it matter?)_

love, love, love  
so **overrated**  
butterflies are _terrible_  
in **emptyhole **stomachs

smile, smile, _smile_  
writer girl  
underappreciated, underloved  
just one of the many _messes_ of the school  
a girl with _unknown potential_  
because no one's dared to **try**

and he's still _Gryffindor golden boy  
_and people still wonder why you're in_ Gryffindor_  
_(you deserve it, same as them  
the Sorting Hat knows what it's doing_)  
**right?**

so you're just plain old **Molly Weasley (II)  
**silver, not good enough for gold  
not as _valuable_ as gold  
good but never _good enough_

and he's golden, sparkly **Lysander Scamander**  
gold && incredibly valuable to all  
good enough for anyone  
_beautiful_, pretty boy, **extrovert**

and then writer && Quidditch player  
fire && ice  
gold && silver  
meet in some _colourful_ display  
fireworks, is it?  
**no, **it's just your lips meeting his

pulling away, _surprised_  
_("what are you doing?"  
"I think I might like you.")_

then your heart **b r e a k s **  
as he turns and _walks away_  
ignoring you  
ignoring your _carefully crafted _feelings

but then he comes back  
bunch of _forget me nots_ in hand  
hands them to you  
**big, big smile**

lips on lips again  
pretty, _pretty_ smiles  
and maybe you _are_ good enough for once  
and maybe silver _can_ be as good as gold

**molly **&& lysander

_(but you've always been known for breaking the cliché, anyway_)

**A/N: Well, this was really **_**free**_**verse. I have no idea what that was. I just wrote a quick something to get out of writer's block, cause I'm going to write A LOT tomorrow.**

**Read & review?**


End file.
